


Blue Rose

by Arendella



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendella/pseuds/Arendella
Summary: I love Cu wayyy too much *very unhealthily I'm sorry (not sorry)" and I really love his involvement in Emiya Cooking with the slice of life and his versions on FGO *Super sad I was not able to get his alter form this time...*T-T One day....* and so I decided to write down a nice romantic story about him and a OC of mine that I really have been fond of but never really got around to writing it down. Hope you guys enjoy!





	Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cu wayyy too much *very unhealthily I'm sorry (not sorry)" and I really love his involvement in Emiya Cooking with the slice of life and his versions on FGO *Super sad I was not able to get his alter form this time...*T-T One day....* and so I decided to write down a nice romantic story about him and a OC of mine that I really have been fond of but never really got around to writing it down. Hope you guys enjoy!

Cu Chulaain sat down and smoked his usual cigarette, watching the upcoming sunset that made the ocean glimmer like the stars that reflect against the sky that are peeking out one by one. He hummed songs that was playing from a portable radio next to him while he sat relaxed and enjoying himself on his usual spot at the pier near the beach. His fishing business was fruitful, and he can sell at his own pace while making a decent living; all the while just enjoying the simple things in life. Shirou and Arthur sometimes come up to greet him on their way to create some dinner that he usually drops by to eat himself (despite not being invited). Although everyday as of late, hes been seeing something new in his usual, everyday trend.

A Woman wearing a simple white sundress would appear walking down the beach while staring off into the sunset. At first he brushed it off and minded his own business, but after a while he was starting to grow rather curious of her. Her complexion was tan-skinned, and she looked very foreign despite being in Japan, though he had no real reason to talk about that himself seeing as how hes Irish. She would take her matching white heels off and walk into the water, while she would spin around. The orange-purple starlit sea splashed around her, making her look all the more intriguing to watch. Sometimes he managed to see her face to notice her features: Long raven black hair, beautiful exotic features, but held a rather melancholic expression. When she walked up towards the pier to head home she would sometimes look back at him, his crimson eyes meeting her deep chocolate ones. She seemed to blush a bit, *Which made him think of her as cute immediately* then proceeds to put her shoes on quickly and started walking away. Cu seemed to want to speak to her, but didn't know what to say. What could he say to her? He had no clue who she was, and he didn't want to come off as weird or creepy. He never seemed to remember seeing her around the store either despite her looking like she lives around the area. He pondered for a bit, but decided to shrug it off and finished catching what he caught and started heading to Shirou's to eat some dinner.

The Next day, he sat down fishing while listening to music and sometimes watching a funny video on his phone while drinking a bit of beer and relaxing. It was almost time for sunset and right on Que; She appeared. She was walking down the pier instead of the beach and walked down almost nervously before sitting down a bit away from him while watching the sunset. He glanced a bit to the side and said nothing but was thinking of what to say when she made the first move. "Does it take forever?" He looked back at her then thought a bit before responding. He was honestly rather surprised at her very accurate Japanese.

"What does?"  
"Fishing...Does it take forever?"  
"A bit...but Its fine. I like to be lazy anyways."  
She smiled a bit which made him want to watch her even more.  
"That's good...was worried you would be bored up here all the time..."

She sat down a bit closer yet kept watching the ocean and said nothing more. He continued to drink a bit and smoke, yet he felt a bit more indulgent at her being a bit near him and at least talking to her now instead of just watching from afar. He didn't seem to wanna bother her with anything since she seemed so tense. He thought that maybe it was a lot of stress and such to even come up to even speak to a stranger like me anyways...

He turned around away to be shocked at her staring at him. She seemed like she was desperately wanting to ask him something and then decided against it and shook her head. She got up and bowed politely and ran off before he could respond. He was rather puzzled in the least...Was the first time he really had that sort of reaction before, and it seemed odd but before he could get up to call for her back she was gone. He sighed a bit and finished his smoke, then started to pack up a bit early and decided to head home instead and think about things. Especially about the strange sunset girl...


End file.
